


And I Need You to Need Me

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Reader Inserts [20]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas (BioShock) is Not Frank Fontaine, Atlas (BioShock) is Real, Blood and Injury, F/M, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: 'For the love of God,' she thought. 'Just kick me out already.'
Relationships: Atlas (BioShock)/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	And I Need You to Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting all my previous reader-inserts separately as to more accurately tag their content! So if you've seen this before, that's why.
> 
> If you want to request another fic, you can find me @goodmorningaperture on tumblr.

It had started with a loud snapping. It hadn't hurt, at least not at first, but (Y/N) found that she couldn't move her hand. And then it had began to hurt. She didn't bother to look at it, fearing what she'd see, and didn't mention it till they'd gotten out of the way of Ryan's men.

"Uhh...I think I might've broken my wrist...or maybe dislocated it, I'm not sure." Her heart had since began to pound and she was feeling rather dizzy now. No one answered. "Atlas? You there?"

This was just supposed to be an easy job, but things were getting worse and worse in Rapture every day. All things considered, (Y/N) admired what Atlas was doing, and that was the reason she'd signed on, but she hadn't signed on for this.

But they were short men, lately and so here she was, running jobs with the man himself. This time it had been her wrist. Last time her shoulder had been dislocated, and the time before that she'd been stabbed in the leg, somehow.

This was the last straw.

He didn't say anything, just mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "You're bleeding, too." And out of the corner of her blurred vision she saw Atlas approach and take hold of her wrist. Even though his grip was gentle, she still pulled away. Then he spoke. "Yep, its dislocated. C'mon, we'll get back and fix yeh up, okay? Come on, let's get yeh standin' up."

How was he staying so calm? Maybe it was just that it wasn't the first time she'd managed to horribly injure herself during a job with him and so he was used to it. Or perhaps it was just for her sake. In any case, had her attention not been directed mostly towards her wrist, she might've found his entire attitude both impressive and disturbing.

As he helped her to stand, she noticed that not only was her wrist broken, but there was blood all over and it was most definitely hers. Atlas would be completely right to just throw her to the curb st this point, she supposed, although the entire situation had went from a big deal to a minor annoyance in a matter of weeks.

Maybe he still needed some of the more sort of cushy office jobs done? She hissed slightly feeling a sharp pain in her leg. Her companion didn't seen to worry about it, and continued to assist her tired limp, his warm hand around her waist. His other arm hung loosely to his side.

She bent forward a little to see. His formerly white sleeves were soaked in blood. (Y/N) got halfway through asking if he'd been shot before he interrupted her. "No need to worry, really it was just a graze. Let's get back and then we'll worry about it, alright?"

That didn't look like a graze, but hey, what did she know? They fell back into the revolutionary's hideout like that, having gotten lucky enough to not run into any more of Ryan's men looking for them on the way. She collapsed into one of the chairs nearest to the door, not worried about getting blood on it, being that the thing was already in tatters.

Atlas used his good arm to pull up a chair next to hers and take a first aid kit off the wall.

"I'm so, so sorry," (Y/N) began. At least most people were gone now, being as it was getting late. "I..." Sorry just didn't seem to cut it this time. Maybe if it had just been her having gotten hurt again but this time she'd endangered both of them

What if they'd gotten caught? They'd either be dead by now or...maybe even worse. She just looked up at him, trying to silently convey exactly how sorry she was. Atlas just sort of smiled and took her wrist. "How 'bout we fix this and then talk about it, alright?" She nodded hesitantly.

It would have to be put back into place, she knew and that was most certainly going to hurt. (Y/N) shut her eyes tightly, wishing she had something to hold on with her other arm at least. Thinking for a minute before choosing to act, (Y/N) found something that would work just fine.

Really after this last mess up, she was pretty sure that it didn't matter what she did anymore. Besides that, Atlas' amused look at her hand fisted in his shirt wasn't so bad. "If you wanted to be closer, darlin' you coulda just asked," he smirked.

Halfway through her thought about how nice that smirk was, and how he didn't look angry at all, he popped her wrist back into place and she screamed, quickly clamping her other hand over her mouth. "Why didn't you warn me?"

The smirk hadn't disappeared. Damn him. "Figured it'd be easier if I didn't." That had actually probably been a good idea. Likely there'd have been more screaming and some tears first if he'd warned her. "You think you can fix up your leg yourself? I would but ah...it's a little far up there, and all."

Oh. That.

It hurt, sure. Every single step she'd taken on the way back felt like someone was driving a knife into her thigh. But the pain was hard to pinpoint, exactly as it was shooting down to around her ankle, so the only thing she could really go by was the source of the blood. (Y/N) felt rather dizzy even thinking about it.

"S-sure. Can you handle um," she gestured to his limply hanging arm. "That?" He nodded and turned away and (Y/N) set to work as fast as her tired arms would let her.

Upon tearing the relatively thin fabric of her trousers to just above her knee, She found the wound. That was funny, she had been certain that she hadn't been stabbed, but that last bit if dodging had been a bit iffy and tensions had been running high. It wasn't too bad, but it would definitely need to be cleaned and wrapped.

She needed a distraction, and so she decided to start talking again. "I don't think I can do this anymore," she said quietly. A part of her hoped that he'd be busy enough to not hear her. But he did, and although they were facing away from each other, she'd guess that he had bandage in his mouth.

"Then how about we find you somethin' better to do around here? Even sittin' next tah me and lookin' pretty helps, y'know." She laughed and began to say that she knew that wasn't true, but he kept going. "Don't sound so down, would yah? Sure it helps. Boosts morale. Mine, anyways. Besides, I don't want to get you hurt, any more than you already are, that is."

(Y/N) smiled at the ground nervously, although he couldn't see. "Thanks. Again, I'm sorry." At least he was letting her stick around. "I really believe in what you're doing here, and I just don't want to mess up. I...I really admire you. Running all this, its really hard, and I think I get that now."

She wrapped the wound tightly and turned around, not expecting to see all the blood. Everywhere. Despite what he'd said, that was definitely not just a graze. If the bullet didn't come out, it'd keep bleeding and get infected.

By his expression she could tell that the rebellion leader had expected to handle it on his own, no fuss made. He didn't like to make a fuss, at least about himself.

But there was blood everywhere and she knew what to do fix it. At least, she'd read about it before, because it had seemed like it might come in handy. In practice, and without any fancy equipment like other doctors in Rapture probably had, it might be more difficult. "Let me fix it."

Surprisingly enough, Atlas didn't laugh at her. Just said, "Y'Know how to do that, love?" And waited patiently for an answer while she struggled with words.

"Yes." (Y/N) decided that sounded better than 'Kind of'. "But um... I'm going to need time more antiseptic, I think. And unless you can roll up that sleeve anymore, your shirts going to need to go." A small part of her registered what she had just said, and if she screwed up this time, that was it, and probably permanently.

But Atlas just nodded seriously and did as she asked. Rifling through the First Aid Kit, she found some unused bandages and a pair of tweezers. After giving herself some space to set everything, and sterilizing the tweezers to the best of her ability, she looked at him. "I know I already have messed up at least once today, and I wouldn't trust me with something like this but..."

He smiled at her, leaning back in the chair as though he were either very careless or very dizzy. Perhaps he was both. "I trust you, (Y/N) really. Stop worryin' so much, would ya?"

"Alright, uh.." The whole shirtless thing wasn't going to help her concentrate, was it? "This is probably going to hurt."

A few minutes and several pieces of bullet later, things were going fairly well, and from the way he was looking at her (the same enticing smirk as before) he wasn't in as much pain as she thought he'd be in by this point. That, or he was good at hiding it. "I've had plenty 'o bullets dug outta me, its nothin' new." He responded as though reading her mind. "You're doin' a fine job though, don't let me stop yeh."

(Y/N) kept going and cleaned and tightly wrapped the wound, and that one stupid part of her that had been acting up all night decided to take charge long enough to kiss his bare shoulder above the bandages (as if that would help). And then cough awkwardly. "All better, then. Do you...need anything else?"

 _'For the love of God,'_ she thought. ' _Just kick me out already.'_

It was then that he seemed to have a sort of epiphany. His eyes lit up further still and he leaned forward in the chair. "Why doncha do this? You seem to be pretty good at it, after all." She sat for a minute and tried to figure out exactly what he meant before it dawned on her. Oh, that's right. They didn't have someone who could do medical things. If you get hurt you just did what you could and left it.

"I'm not a doctor or anything!" Hadn't she already made enough of a mess? "I just read about that stuff sometimes."

"And that's more experience with it than most of us have. Besides, yah can't get herself hurt in here, right?" It was a joke on his part, she realized but that didn't stop blood rushing to her face.

"Okay - I mean. Yeah! I could do that! Sure. T - Thanks. For not uh...giving up on me."

"Like I said," He says , and grins, and yes. That's why everyone follows him. Not just - not just everything else. "Morale. Do I get kisses every time I get hurt?"


End file.
